Era culpa de ella
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Todavía no podía caber en su cabeza ese suceso, la estaba besando, la había empotrado en aquel agujero de la biblioteca, y literalmente le violaba la boca de la manera más salvaje, y sexy que podría haber imaginado.


**Disclaimer, Naruto, ni sus personajes me perteneces, en cambio la trama es completamente mía.**

_Capítulo Único._

Todavía no podía caber en su cabeza ese suceso, es decir, Sasuke –odioatodoelmundo- Uchiha la estaba besando, la había empotrado en aquel agujero de la biblioteca, y literalmente le violaba la boca de la manera más salvaje, y sexy que podría haber imaginado.

No podía comparar ese beso con alguno, y es que no es como si hubiese besado, la purita verdad es que en su vida había tenido contacto con otra boca, y es que ella era Hinata Hyuga, una chica tímida, cohibida, callada, no incomodaba a nadie, y él venía como todo Uchiha macho que se respeta a pegarla contra una pared y violar la santidad de su boca.

Y es que ni siquiera entendía porqué él la besaba, podía ser un delirio por leer tantos dramas y romances en esa biblioteca, y también en parte su culpa por meterse en lo más recóndito de ella.

Sentía que moriría, eso no era su imaginación, porque su imaginación hubiese puesto a Naruto en lugar de Uchiha, además de que no sería tan salvaje, sino algo más rosa y de chica, y es que ella era una niña de una familia acomodada, que creía en príncipes y princesas.

Hubiese deseado en ese momento tener un poco de la fuerza de Ten-Ten, o algo de la determinación de Ino, pero no, ni uno, ni lo otro, estaba allí en la boca (literalmente) del lobo, siendo devorada poco a poco, se dejaba hacer, le gustaba lo que experimentaba, aunque no lo admitiría ni con tortura.

Cuando el señor tebesocuandomeplace se separó de ella con la respiración agitada, en su boca se formó una media sonrisa, el carmín de la cara de la chica le encantaba, si de por sí ella ya le gustaba al natural.

Pero él era un Uchiha, no andaba por ahí declarándose a la primera que le alborotara las hormonas como un quinceañero, él simplemente hacía lo que le pareciera, y a ella la había encontrado allí, con su cabeza metida en un libro en aquel rincón de la biblioteca.

Era culpa de ella, por provocarlo de esa manera.

Era culpa de ella, que cada vez que la viera se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Era culpa de ella, el tener que huir en gimnasia hasta el baño.

Era culpa de ella, no darse cuenta de que lo atraía como el pan a los mendigos.

Era culpa de ella, que él, un Uchiha, se hubiese puesto de cabeza.

Sus gestos, sus ojos, todo de ella le encantaba, la manera indiferente con la que lo trataba, como no le saltaba encima como una subnormal, sus detalles, pequeños e insignificantes, pero gigantes y notorios para quién prestaba atención.

Era culpa de ella, que él se hubiese enamorado.

La besó nuevamente, esta vez suave, acompasado, lento, muy lento, no quería que ella se asustara y lo tildara de psicópata acosador, después de besarla otro rato se iría, o se disculparía, o haría cualquier cosa para no quedar como un imbécil, pero lo que quería en ese momento era besarla hasta que el mundo o ella le dijese que parara.

—Sa-sasuke-kun— Hinata con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín tan intenso, lo observaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, eso la hacía parecer una niña inocente que buscaba respuestas, él simplemente se metió las manos en los bolcillos y la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hmp, lo… Lo siento— Se mordió la lengua en un vago intento de realmente expresar lo que sentía.

Pero él siempre sería un Uchiha, huraño, taciturno, distante, frío, calculador, y ella una Hyuga, dulce como la miel, amable, tímida, callada, introvertida.

Dos mundos diferentes que posiblemente nunca podrían unirse.

Salió del agujero formado por estanterías y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, dejando a Hinata completamente incapaz de hacer algo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

**Tachán, es mi primer One-shot, tomatazos por favor, quería publicar algo en mi cuenta completamente inactiva de fanfiction, porque bueno, nunca he subido absolutamente nada, mis proyectos inconclusos y bla, bla, bla, y aquí está, esta cosa que hice anoche, un Susuke/Hinata, ayer estuve leyendo muchos de esta pareja, y bueno a la 1:40a.m me puse en esto, mi dramatismo, es dramático.**

**¿Criticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Tubos de pringles? ¿Reviews? A decir verdad estoy orgullosa de mi primera historia aquí, no seré J.K Rowling, (Ídolo Infinito) pero bueno tampoco soy asquerosamente mala.**

**¿O tal vez sí? **

**NO acepto que nadie distribuya, copie o traduzca mis historias sin permiso, no creo engreída ni nada, la verdad no creo que alguien la copie pero igual.**

**Si alguien lo hace, y alguien se da cuenta por favor notifíquemelo, les daré CD's de Metallica psicológicos.**

**Di NO al plagio.**

**Lunática.**


End file.
